neutronizedfandomcom-20200214-history
Flash Tennis
Flash Tennis is a sports game released on June 19, 2012. The player controls a character whose goal is to beat the players they face in a tennis match. Controls Player one * Left and right arrow keys - Move left or right * Up arrow key - Move up * Down - Move down *'Space bar' - Hit the tennis ball **When in player two mode this becomes enter Player two *'A and D keys' - Move left or right *'W key' - Move up *'S' - Move down *'Space bar' - Hit the tennis ball Levels Once the player has selected tournament, they will be brought to a screen where the player must quickly select which character they want to be by clicking on the image of a character. Once that has been done, the player's character will begin to fly to a certain area in the world where they will play tennis. The goal of the game is to complete each level by to winning two more games than the computer player via scoring points. Ending Gaining points Once the player wins a match, fifteen points will be gained. If this is done again, thirty points will be gained and the next time forty. If the player hits the tennis ball into the net when they are serving the ball two times, if a ball is knocked to the edges of the tennis court, the computer player knocks the tennis ball out of the court, or the player hits the tennis ball into the net after the tennis ball has been hit back and fourth by the two players, the computer player will get a point. Completing levels To complete a level, the player must win two more games then the computer player by hitting the ball over four time. If after the player has gained forty points and the computer player then gains forty points, in a box the words DEUCE will appear. If either the computer player or the player scores a point, the words ADU will appear where the players score would be. Scoring another point will win the player the match but if the computer player scores a point, the words DEUCE will appear in the box again. Often by serving fast balls and returning ones that have been thrown at the player makes it easier to gain points as the computer player will be on the other side of the court once a fast ball has been hit. Angling and serving fastballs To angle the tennis ball to go a certain way, hold down the space bar and use the arrow keys to move the white line to the left or right. Release the space bar to hit the ball and wherever the white line was pointing, the tennis ball will go in that direction. If the player holds down the spacebar for a certain period of time and dose not angle and then lets go the ball will increase in speed greatly. It is possible to get a fastball at the start of the set by hitting the tennis ball at a certain moment. Exhibition mode In exhibition mode the player is give the options of choosing to play with a CPU or another player, to chose whether or not to have two player on a team playing against to other player or one player on each team, how many sets, and how many games. Also the player can choose out of four background colours to play on and, if doubles is selected, what position the player are in. Gameplay Basically the same as tournament mode except the player can select any character to play and any character to face. Also the character or characters selected to play against are placed on a difficulty that is a cross between hard and easy. Arcade mode Arcade mode is unlocked once the player completes tournament mode and is very similar to exhibition mode. The player is given the same options as they are given in exhibition mode and they can also play as any character and select any character to play against. The only difference between arcade mode and exhibition mode is that powerups will appear at random on the tennis court. Sometimes if the player decides to play doubles the CPU players will actually make a fault or not hit the ball even if it is very near them. Powerups Powerups only appear in arcade mode and come in four types. *'Running shoe powerups': Makes the player move faster for a certain period of time. *'Big tennis ball powerups': Makes the tennis ball bigger and slower for a certain period of time. *'Small tennis ball powerups': Makes the tennis ball small and faster for a certain period of time. *'Angle tennis ball powerups':Causes the tennis ball to move in another direction after a certain period of time. Glitches Net glitch At rare chances the game will glitch and say NET indicating the ball has hit the net but the ball will bounce off the opposite side of screen making it not possible the ball hit the net. Running shoe powerup glitch If the player changes court and hits a running shoe powerup while the are getting into position, the player will move frantically back and fourth and the game will stall. After the effects of the powerup disappear the player will go back to normal and the game play will resume normally. Trivia * The game features an obvious Pokemon reference. When selecting a person to play against during Tournament mode, a box with 8 faces, each in a block, appears. This is a reference to how the player's Trainer Card in the Pokemon games features a box with 8 faces, and an indication in both games (Flash Tennis and Pokemon) on who has been beaten. **Not only is this the only Pokemon reference, but when the player battles an opposing CPU player in both games, the square part for each player's face will appear with the word VS between the opponents and player's face. *The game art often uses lighter and dark shades for objects which is quite similar to how the art for Hoop and Pop looks and when the player clicks certain buttons on the menu screen sounds, that also come from Hoop and Pop, can be heard. *The running shoe powerup first appeared in the second preview image of the Upcoming multiplayer pong game. Category:Games Category:Flash Tennis Category:Miniclip games